Minato Reads Fan Mail
by Prince Of Snow
Summary: What would happen if people submitted mail for Minato to read and respond to? Join a very crude messiah as he reads some questions submitted by you guys! If you want this to continue, I will gladly except more questions! Rated T for language. Also, I included a sneak peek to a new story of mine! Stick around for that, please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, everybody! I'm back! College has turned out to be a real pain, but I've managed to get through it so far. Anyways, here is the story that has been on my mind for a while! Well, if you can really call it a story. Anyways, let's JAM!**

_**Erebus13 asks: **__I figured that by New Year's that you would have been dating one of the girls, so why the hell didn't you say something to them about their kimonos?! I mean looking at Mitsuru in that kimono I figured even you could have pulled her off to the side and told her how good she looked or embarrassed her and said it front of everyone_

_**Minato says: **__The answer is simple. Ryoji got his stupid towel caught on the rocks in the hot springs and we got caught. I don't really want to go into that traumatizing event, but I was really scared of her power. Even messiahs are prone to her perfected art of castration._

_**Jared asks: **__How are you able to answer fan mail from the Great Seal?!_

_**Minato says: **__I'm the messiah. Messiahs are all-powerful. I can do what I want. I'm going to answer everything with this now._

_**ColdBloo asks**_**:**_ How do you feel about being inferior to Yu?_

_**Minato says: **__I'm the mess- wait a second! What?! ME inferior to the nerd with the bowl cut?! When you want to stop spouting bullshit, message me back._

_**Jakob asks: **__If you could invent one thing, what would it be?_

_**Minato says: **__I would make headphones that could censor and black out the stupid questions asked by ColdBloo. It may be hard, but anything is possible when you're the FUCKING MESSIAH!_

_**Haizatarga asks: **__Why do you have blue hair?_

_**Minato says:**__ Maybe you've heard of genes and heredity. It's that thing that you would learn if you would pay attention in class instead of sending stupid questions. Remember kids, I may be cool, but you should still learn from school! You know what, keep paying attention to me. When I come back, I will rule the world._

_**BrosephBruh asks: **__If you could sacrifice one SEES member to save the rest, who would it be?_

_**Minato says:**__ If you're not Yukari, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Aigis, Koromaru, or Junpei, then it would be time to say good bye. Everyone else is worthless to me. That leaves Ken and Fuuka, Fuuka is 10 times more valuable than Ken. Screw Ken._

**End.**

**Well guys, tell me how it was. I didn't get as many questions as I wanted to, so if you guys want this to continue, SEND ME MORE! Until then, I would like to show you guys a small bit from the prologue of a Persona fic that I've been planning since I made my account on here.**

The two Wild Cards glared at each other.

"Get out of my way," the young, blue haired man said.

"You know I can't let you do that."

"They will control our lives no longer. The Velvet Room and Philemon MUST be destroyed!"

"What about Elizabeth?!"

"She left. That only leaves the old bastard, Theo, Marge, Philemon, and _you._"

"They're trying to help us!"

"They're trying to control our fates! Open your fucking eyes, kid!"

"Persona users shouldn't be fighting each other!"

"Then stand down. I'll give you one last chance, Narukami. Leave now and let me obliterate them from existence!"

"…No."

"Very well….THANATOS!"

"IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI!"

**So, how was it? If that got you interested, please tell me! I already have a name for it… Persona: Civil War!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone! Since I have gotten a good amount of questions from you guys, I decided that it was time to update! Minato, do you have anything to say before we start?**

**Minato:** Get on with it!

**Okay.**

**Zelda 355 asks: **_Do you ever dream about your mother and father, Minato?_

**Minato says: **_Yes, I do. After what happened, I can barely remember their faces. Every time I dream about them, I imagine what they would look like today and what they would think of my decision._

**KeyToUnivers asks: **_If you can do whatever you want as the messiah, why don't you join the Arena and establish the 'FINISH HIM' rule and try it on your brat of a successor? It would be fun!_

**Minato says: **_I would do that, but what if the brat wins? That would mean that someone else has to die. Also, seeing him lose is fun! He looks so weak and defeated! Killing him straight out would be too nice! I want to see him suffer! MWAHAHAHAH!_

**Lukenhaft asks: **_Are you a virgin?_

**Minato says: **_Nope! I took the virginity of every girl in the dorm! I took Elizabeth too! Being the Messiah rocks!_

**Fier66 asks: **_What will be your reaction if you were to meet your female counterpart Hamuko/Minako (FemMC)? Who is cheerful, friendly, bubbly and extremely cute.  
>Will you bang- I mean like her?<em>

**Minato says:**_ I would like her but I wouldn't bang her. It would be like having sex with yourself. Would it be incest, or masturbation? Hmm…_

**Screaming With Your Mouth Shut asks: **_How is Yukari in bed?_

**Minato says: **_She's okay. She's clumsy, but she can really do some great things with her mou- I'm going to stop right there before Snow has to change the rating to M._

**Writer of Illusion asks: **_What is your feeling towards Yu Narukami's "Magician Arcana" Yosuke Hanamura? Since both like to wear Headphones constantly and love music, I think he would have been good Magician Arcana for you as well. Also your English voice actor is the same as well... maybe you can make Yosuke one of your Social links by force...since you're the Messiah? Meh I'm over thinking again._

**Minato says:** _He seems pretty cool! Sadly, Yu, the Bowl Cut Nerd, took him from me. That bastard has everything! Damn you, Atlus for killing me! How dare you!_

**Ulrich362 asks: **_If you knew when you first met Yukari and Mitsuru what was going to happen would you have changed anything you did? (Specifically involving social links, Ikutsuki, Strega, or Elizabeth.)_

**Minato says: **_Yes. A lot would've changed. I would've used my awesome powers to uncover evidence to rat out Ikutsuki as soon as possible. I would've found Takaya and kill him as fast as possible. I also would have been nicer to some of my Social Links. I reversed too many because of my constant sarcasm and mean jokes._

**End.**

**Well, thanks guys! I enjoyed-err, I mean that Minato enjoyed answering these! Keep them coming! This is really fun!**


End file.
